enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
"Linajes De Los Illuminati": El Linaje Bundy
Archivo:Ted-bundy-court.jpg En este capítulo de "Bloodlines of the Illuminati" el''' 'Linaje Bundy' es expuesto no solo por tener un extraño vínculo con el asesino en serie más famoso de los 80s, '''Ted Bundy. Sino por el satanismo generacional vinculado con la masonería, los rituales satánicos y diversas ramas del poder illuminati INDICE: - INTRODUCCION. 1: LOS ASTOR.' 2: LOS BUNDY.' 3: LOS COLLINS. 4: LOS DUPONTS. 5: LOS FREEMAN. 6: LOS KENNEDY. 7: LOS LI. 8: LOS ONASSIS. 9: LOS REYNOLDS. 10: LOS ROCKEFELLER. 11: LOS ROTHSCHILD. 12: LOS RUSSELL. 13: LOS VAN DUYN. Familias de la Realeza Europea: Los Merovingios. Familias Interconectadas: -Krupp -Disney -McDonald ' 2. EL LINAJE BUNDY.' (Mi conocimiento e investigación son limitados, por lo que mucho mas trabajo puede ser hecho para desentrañar los trabajos malignos de la obscuridad que trabajan para destruir la fé cristiana. Espero que articulos como este, sirvan para exponer a los Jekylls y Hydes que hacen estragos en nuestra tierra. Y que al ver mejor a sus oponentes, los cristianos podrán evitar muchas de las resacas de los secretos espirituales que han ahogado a tantos). En la década de 1980, uno de los criminales más famosos fue el asesino en serie llamado TED (THEODORE) BUNDY. No es del conocimiento público el porqué asesinó a tantas víctimas. Ted Bundy le dijo a su novia que "la fuerza" hacia que el matara. La confesión de Bundy a ella fué hecha en su arresto final en Florida. Elizabeth anotó su confesión cuando el se la dió por medio del teléfono. Ted dijo, "Yo no tengo una personalidad dividida, no tengo amnesia ni desmayos, recuerdo todo lo que he hecho. Como cuando fuimos al lago Sammamish, y nos dirigimos hacia Farrels por helados después de haber comido muchas hamburguesas. No era como si lo hubiera olvidado o no pudiera recordarlo, pero se habia ido, habia terminado, la fuerza ya no se encontraba ahi. No lo comprendo, la fuerza simplemente me consume". (Kendall, Elizabeth. The Phantom Prince My Life with Ted Bundy. Seattle: Madrona Publishers, 1981, p.176). "La Fuerza" es el término esotérico que satanistas de alto perfil usan para describir el poder en el que ellos creen, que ellos piensan que puede ser usado tanto para el bien como para el mal. La pelicula de Star Wars sorpendentemente usa el término "La fuerza", pues se sabe que la agenda Illuminati trata de insertar el ocultismo en la población de manera generalizada para llevar a la brujeria como la religión numero uno del mundo y como parte esencial de un Nuevo Orden Mundial. ¿Quien fué Ted y porqué hizo lo que hizo? Hay muchas cosas desconocidas acerca de Ted, y al parecer la prensa siguio fehacientemente el rastro de cada uno de sus crimenes, las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Si Ted Bundy estaba relacionado con la familia Bundy de la jerarquía satánica, se pueden esperar muchas cosas casi sin lugar a dudas, 1. que sus actividades satánicas con connotaciones ocultistas de los asesinatos se mantendrian muy en secreto por la policía, los periódicos, y su familia, 2. que la información sobre el caso y el mismo Ted Bundy sería muy contenida. Curiosamente, cuando yo recientemente hice la investigación de Ted Bundy, varias copias del libro, (todas ellas), de Ted Bundy: Conversaciones con un asesino de Stephen G. Michaud, había sido robadas de la Biblioteca Central de Portland. Uno de los otros libros sobre él fueron también desaparecidos, y el otro estaba atrasado. La biblioteca de la Universidad que está en una red diferente de bibliotecas era igual de mala. Por lo que hice mi investigación en la frontera con el estado de Washington. Otra categoria de libros que es constantemente robada, son los libros sobre la masoneria. Les informé de esto al personal de la biblioteca, además, tienen una extraña politica que pesa sobre esta determinada categoria, pues se permite el intercambio bibliotecario de los libros, pero no se permite su préstamo fuera de la biblioteca como los demás. Eso tambien me ocurrió al estar buscando un ejemplar de "La biblia satánica" de Anton Lavey, pues sus ejemplares eran escasos y sólo habia tres en existencia pero estaban en poder de la biblioteca, es decir, no estaba en las estanterias. Después de proceder más adelante, dejenme declarar categóricamente que yo no encontré nada que entrelazara a Ted Bundy con La familia Bundy que ocupa un lugar prominente entre la jerarquia satánica, aunque tampoco demostré lo contrario. De cualquier manera, no lo sé, (quizá alguien se anime a buscar la genealogia de Theodore Bundy y me ayudé con el trabajo). Ted era un estudiante de leyes. Una de las escuelas a la que acudió fué a la Universidad de Puget en W.A. Su pobre desempeño académico se debió al stress de su doble vida criminal. Aun asi, sus bajas notas no fueron una barrera para su carrera politica. Ted tiene muchos elementos que lo hacen parecer sospechoso. El viajó desde Miami F.L. hasta Washington D.C para participar en un comité de Nelson Rockefeller en 1968, Ted era un gran admirador de Rockefeller. Ted fué colocado como asistente general del comité central del partido republicano en el estado de Washington. Ted se codeaba con las elites sociales de la escena, y le estaban preparando una campaña para ser gobernador. Por cualquier razón que fuera, ya sea por sus conexiones politicas o su personalidad ganadora, Ted hubiera tenido una brillante carrera politica de no haber arruinado antes las cosas. El fué parte de la iglesia mormona en parte de la mitad del tiempo que mataba a sus victimas, si se unió a tal iglesia, seguramente no fue con el afán de servir a Dios. Ted Bundy fué adoptado por su padre Jhonnie Bundy, quien era un dentista en el área noroeste de Washinton D.C. La familia original Bundy vino al nuevo mundo en 1635 quedándose en el área de Boston, después se trasladarian a Tauton Massachusets. Una gran rama de esta familia fue hacia Connecticut, y después unos pocos fueron a Nueva York, otra colonia de Bundys americanos se fueron hacia Carolina del Norte. La familia Bundy perteneciente a la jerarquia satánica son parte del régimen del este, pero con pocas excepciones como la del congresista Solomon Bundy en el siglo 19, pero no fué hasta el siglo 20 que la familia pasó a ser escudriñada bajo escrutinio público. Esta familia se maneja con un bajo perfil, no toman parte en puestos prominentes que esten muy a la vista del público. Dos de los hombres lideres apostados en puestos claves dentro de la Watchtower Society eran Bundys. Estos fueron Walter H Bundy, quien viajó en Mayo del 29-31 en el viaje de 1909 junto con Charles Taze Russell, (de la elitista familia Russell), y Edwin Bundy, quien trabajó en el cuartel general de Bethel a finales de siglo, y viajó alrededor del mundo trabajando para la Watchtower Society desde 1906 a 1910. Los siguientes son la lista de personajes de quien es quien en el linaje de los Bundy.QUIEN ES QUIEN EN LOS BUNDYS. ERIC BUNDY - Colocado a cargo del prisionero Howard Hughes, por la familia Illuminati Onassis. (Mas de esto mas adelante). EUGENE BUNDY:una prominente miembro de Skull and Bones. KATHERINE LAWRENCE BUNDY - Hija de Harvey Hollister Sr. MCGEORGE BUNDY - (1919) - MJ-12. Skull and Bones. (Init. 1940) Miembro de la C.F.R. Presidente de las fundaciones Ford y del Grupo Bilderberg. Asistente especial de los presidentes Kennedy y Jhonson en asuntos de Seguridad Nacional. Asesor de Seguridad Nacional. ROBERT BUNDY - Imágenes editadas del futuro. Del Siglo 21 y más allá. WILLIAM PUTNAM BUNDY - (1917) - Skull and Bones (Init. 1939) - C.F.R. CIA. Editor de los Asuntos Externos de la C.F.R. (1972). Miembro del Comité Permanente Steering de los Bilderberg. Secretario Asociado del Estado para los asuntos del Lejano Oriente. 64 a 69. Director del Personal del Comité para los Objetivos Nacionales. Profesor del MIT. (1964 a 1971). Parte de la Firma de Leyes, Covington y Burling. La firma Burling es la que maneja los asuntos de los Illuminati en el área de Washington DC. ' OTROS MIEMBROS PROMINENTES DE LOS BUNDY.' CHARLES ALAN BUNDY- Presidente Internacional del Rotary Club. Presidente de la fundación Springs. Presidente de Close Found, China. Gerente de muchas compañias. Miembro del Concilio Coordinador de Econ. Gerente de la Iglesia bd.lst Meth. (1978-79) CHARLES H. BUNDY - Secretario de la Fundación Frost. CHARLES W BUNDY - Secretario de la Fundación Cornelius. EDWIN S. BUNDY - Ejecutivo de Negocios. Miembro de la Asociación Century. Universidad de Cornell. HEZEKIAH SANFOR BUNDY - Miembro del Congreso, Abogado. JONAS MILLS BUNDY - Fundador y Editor en Jefe del periódico Evening Mail. Amigo cercano del presidente Garfield. Doctorado de leyes en Harvard. GENERAL WILLIAM EDGAR BUNDY - Abogado de los Estados Unidos del Distrito. Universidad de Trustee en Ohio. Editor de varios periódicos. QUE ES TAN PODEROSO ACERCA DE LOS BUNDY. Muchos americanos no reconocen a los Bundy como una poderosa familia elitista. Sin embargo, durante la historia reciente, dos hermanos Bundy han estado en posiciones clave de donde han controlado la mayoria de la información que fue dada a los presidentes de los Estados Unidos durante las administraciones de Kennedy y Jhonson. Cuando Jhonson tomó el cargo Kennedy fue asesinado, McGeorge Bundy estaba en la posición clave de Asesor de Secretario Nacional para determinar lo que el presidente escuchó y no escuchó. Su hermano estaba en la posición clave de la jefatura del Departamento de Estado. Ambos hermanos Bundy tambien formaron parte y fraternizaron con la organización Illuminati de la orden de la Skull and Bones. Curiosamente, Jonas Mills Bundy (1835-1891), fue un asesor clave del presidente Grant, el presidente Garfield, y el presidente Chester A. Arthur. McGeorge Bundy y su hermano William P. Bundy han ostentado importantes cargos en la C.F.R y en el grupo Bilderberg. Esto ya por si mismo, habla del extenso poder depositado en estos dos hombres. McGeorge Bundy, se sentó en el concilio del Majestic 12, que es la comisión de los 12 hombres sabios que controlan los Estados Unidos. (Para una explicación mas detallada del MJ12, lean el libro "Ser Prudentes como las Serpientes" en el capitulo 2.13 con su respectiva documentación). Sin lugar a dudas, los Estados Unidos han sido la nación más poderosa sobre la tierra, y McGeorge Bundy ha tenido ambas cosas, tanto reconocimiento público como poder oculto. Los tres Bundys mas prominentes para escribir son Harvey Hollister Bundy Sr. William P Bundy, y McGeorge Bundy. Ahora daremos un vistazo a estos tres además de Eric Bundy, a quien le fue dada una posición clave para un siniestro complot para robar la riqueza y el poder de Howard Hughes. Y Harry W Bundy, quien era un jefe adepto de la rama de los Illuminati. HARVEY HOLLISTER BUNDY SR. Su abuelo fue un abogado y congresista, y su padre fue abogado. Harvey tambien se convirtió en abogado, pero el no paró ahi. Harvey fue iniciado en Skull and Bones en 1909. Después de su licenciatura en Derecho, el viajó algo alrededor del mundo. Después en 1914, el comenzó a trabajar para la Justicia Wendell Holmes. Mas tarde, en 1929, Alger Hiss, (Skull and Bones), también comenzó a trabajar para Justica Wendell Holmes. El era un espia comunista quien después fue una pieza clave durante el reinado de Franklin Delano Roosevelt. El hijo de Harvey, William P. casi arruina su carrera porque William ayudó financieramente a Alger Hiss. Harvey tuvo cinco hijos. Tres de ellos tienen tambien vinculos con la orden de Skull and Bones. Harvey se convirtió en Consejero del Secretario de Estado de Julio de 1933 hasta Marzo de 1933 de Henry Lewis Stimson. El secretario de Estado Lewis Stimson tambien perteneció a Skull and Bones, quien fué iniciado en 1888. El hijo de Harvey, McGeorge, fue coautor de un libro de Stimson titulado "En servicio activo de la paz y la guerra en 1940". Harvey fue asistente legal especializado del Secretario del Tesoro de los Estados Unidos. Harvey fue tambien el Consejero del Secretario de Guerra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El viajó con el Secretario de Guerra por alta mar en numerosas ocasiones. Un viejo dicho dice, "si quieres conocer donde reside el poder real de un hombre echa un vistazo a sus asesores". Aqui vemos a Bundy dando consejos a el Secretario de Guerra de los Estados Unidos y hombre de Skull and Bones, pp. 49-50, donde el da varias razones del porque Covington y Burling es altamente sospechosa de actividades izquierdistas. William comenzó su guerra durante el reto mas dificil de Estados Unidos en su historia. Harvey fue una de las principales figuras clave en el proyecto Manhattan para la fabricación de la bomba atómica. El era el hombre clave del pentágono. Él hizo el trabajo de enlace entre el Departamento de Guerra y la Oficina de Investigación Científica y Desarrollo. En 1952, Harvey se hizo cargo de la Fundación Carnegie para la Paz de John Foster Dulles. La Fundación Carnegie para la Paz ha sido un vehículo importante para los Illuminati para financiar diversos proyectos libres de impuestos. En 1971, por ejemplo, La Fundación Carnegie para la Paz gastó dos millones de dólares, y tuvo activos por 41 millones. El objetivo declarado de la fundación es "promover la paz internacional". Este es el tipo de paz que el presidente George Bush le dijo a las Naciones Unidas que el mundo necesitaba. El miembro de la Skull and Bones, George Bush le informó a las Naciones Unidas que una paz por parte de un gobierno mundial era necesaria para el mundo. Harvey obtuvo el trabajo en Carnegie porque Alger Hiss habia sido declarado culpable por perjurio. Jhon Foster Dulles habia estipulado en su registro a Alger Hiss como su substituto para reemplazarlo. (ver Eleanor, Allen. y John Foster Dulles y su red familiar por Leonard Mosley, p. 311.) Los varios hombres que manejan a las varias fundaciones Carnegie trabajan con los Rockefeller. WILLIAM P. BUNDY. William P. Bundy comenzó su carrera en 1947 trabajando para Covington y Burling, que es una firma que representa a varios de los Illuminati en Washington D.C. Covington y Burling parece haber sido un conducto para crear un movimiento politco de izquierda en los Estados Unidos. (Leer el libro de Anthony Sutton, Régimen Secreto de América, una Introducción a la Orden la Skull and Bones). En 1951 el renunció a Covington y Burling, para trabajar abiertamente para la CIA como analista, y luego como asistente del director adjunto de la CIA. Su trabajo como asistente le obligaba a obtener la autorización del uso de la Energía Atómica. En 1953, Joe McCarthy habia alcanzado en poner al corriente el Nuevo Orden Mundial. A pesar de que los libros de historia y los reportes decian que el era un caza comunistas, si uno lee las propias palabras de Joe McCarthy, es claro que el estaba haciendo fuego contra el Nuevo Orden Mundial. El Senador Joe McCarthy citó a William Bundy a declarar. El Senador sabia que podria lograr un buen trato si Bundy declaraba, aun si el intentase mentir. La razón de la llamada fue que Bundy habia donado al menos 500 dólares para lograr que el espia Hiss pudiese defenderse el mismo. El hermano de Hiss, Donald, trabajó para Covington y Burling cuando William estuvo ahi. Y Alger habia trabajado para la firma en la que el papá de William trabajó tambien. McCarthy mandó varias citaciones a Bundy, pero Allen Dulles, quien era parte de los Illuminati y director de la CIA, ignoró las citaciones, y eventualmente lograria sacar a William P. del pais para que asi pudiera evitar responder a las preguntas de McCarthy. El Departamento de Estado iba a arrestar a William P. En el muelle, trató de escapar en el Queen Mary, pero Allen Dulles logró que el Departamento de Estado detuviera la detención, y asi William P. zarpó. McCarthy le escribió a Allen Dulles, "He notado tu renuencia a contestar a varias de nuestras preguntas, tu insistencia es muy reveladora". Pareciera que el ultimo hombre en el mundo que intentaria proteger y esconder hechos de uno de sus oficiales de alto rango, (Bundy), tanto su asociación, como sus contribuciones a un traidor convicto, seria el jefe de la CIA. Creo que es necesario llamar su atención sobre el tremendo daño que hace esta organización. El asunto no puede ni debe descansar aqui, eso es obvio. (Una Biografia de Eleanor. Allen. y John Foster Dulles y su red familiar por Leonard Mosley, p.322). Lou Russell quien era una importante figura en el Comité de Actividades Antinorteamericanas, (HUAC), era parte de la estructura de poder Illuminati. Esto es algo que uno no esperaria. Pareciera ser que uno de los hombres que se supone que deben estar en el lado de McCarthy no lo está. Cuando el asunto de Hiss/Bundy recayó en McCarthy, (un genuino patriota), fue asesinado y desacreditado, alguien más que era un socialista y lacayo de la CFR, se le dió una extensa publicidad de héroe anticomunista, de lo que le sucedió a Hiss. Es gracioso como el crédito es distribuido por la prensa establecida. Este socialista era Richard Nixon, (de la CFR). A el se le dió un crédito falso por el encarcelamiento de Hiss, (CFR), para construirle una imagen pública falsa de héroe de una cruzada anticomunista. Nixon no hizo el trabajo de a pie para llevar a Hiss preso, contrario a la imagen pública que los periódicos y los libros de historia le dan. Después, protegido por su "máscara anticomunista", Nixon reconoceria a la China Roja, entre otros muchos actos pro-comunistas del Nuevo Orden Mundial. Al tratar de someter a un miembro de las principales 13 familias Illuminati a un cuestionamiento del congreso, McCarthy firmó su sentencia de muerte. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que los Illuminati mataran a McCarthy. Y ellos arrastraron el nombre de este patriota por el fango. El skull and Bones, George Bush, seguía sacando fotos de Joe McCarthy durante la campaña presidencial de 1992. William P. Bundy comentó sobre la ayuda que le brindó Allen Dulles en relación con el caso Hiss, "Creo que hubo un elemento de lealtad tribal en la forma en que Allen manejó esto, el me conocía, conocía a mi hermano, hubo una especie de sentimiento de compañerismo, no fué solamente un sentimiento de la camaraderia de la CIA, sino tambien un sentimiento tribal hacia un conjunto de personas que se encontraban en un despacho de abogados, que entraron al gobierno cuando se sintió la necesidad, y que podrian ser invitados de vuelta a casa". Si, ese conjunto de personas se llaman Los Illuminati. En 1960, William P. Bundy, al mismo tiempo que servia en la CIA, fue colocado como nuevo director de personal de la administración presidencial de la nueva Comisión para Objetivos Nacionales. Si los objetivos nacionales están siendo impulsados, eso significa que algo esta pasando arriba y mas allá del pueblo americano votando en las urnas, los congresistas votando en la Capital, y el mercado simplemente funcionando. De hecho, hay una mano guiando detrás de los eventos que nos está llevando a una ruta prefabricada para alcanzar los objetivos Illuminati. La comisión Nacional de Bundy para los Objetivos Nacionales es filisofia Hegeliana. Las metas establecen que el individuo tiene el deber de promover la voluntad del Estado, y que el deber de el Estado "es el de estimular los cambios de actitud ... El ciudadano americano en los próximos años deberá dedicar una mayor parte de su tiempo y su energía directamente a la solución de los problemas de la nación ... Hay muchas maneras en que los ciudadanos pueden participar en la consecución de los objetivos nacionales". (Americas Secret Establishment. p.50) ERIC BUNDY. Los Illuminati usan lo que se denomina filosofia Hegeliana. Una tesis es establecida. Una antitesis, (lo contrario de la tesis) es también establecida. Después, a partir del conflicto de las dos, viene la sintesis. La filosofia de Hegel es un término de lujo para describir lo que los Illuminati han venido haciendo desde antes que el término fuera inventado. Para explicar esto en términos callejeros, la mafia Illuminati, (Si, ellos crearon y dirigen a la mafia), enviarian una carta a un hombre de negocios demandando dinero y firmarian la carta con la huella de una mano de color negro. (Esto es lo que seria la tesis). Si la demanda no fuera cumplida, entonces el negocio seria quemado o el hombre de negocios seria lastimado. Después la mafia llegaria y se presentaria al hombre de negocios como los protectores de los extorsionadores de la mano negra, (ellos mismos). (Esta es la antitesis). Después, el empresario le estaria pagando al hombre de negocios por protección. (Esta es la sintesis). Los Illuminati han estado llevando a cabo esta táctica por todo el mundo, y ciertamente han tenido a todos engañados. El hombre fuerte de la mafia, Sam Giancana, (de nombre de nacimiento Salvatore Guingano), tenia una novia, Judith Exner, con la que J.F Kennedy, (de una de las 13 principales familias Illuminati) pasaba el tiempo regularmente con ella de manera sexual. Giancana tambien tenia un amigo llamado Robert Mayehu, que trabajó bajo Stavros Niarchos de la familia Onassis. Stavros Niarchos es un Bilderberger y nieto de Aristóteles Onassis. La familia Onassis, de las 13 familias Illuminati, manejan a la mafia, Robert Mayehu trabajó para Giancana y para la CIA. ¿Porque un hombre de la CIA habria de ayudar a Giancana?, como ya indiqué con anterioridad en otros lugares, la CIA es manejada por las principales familias Illuminati, y tambien la mafia. Este agente de la CIA, o hombre de la mafia, o secuaz Illuminati, o como usted quiera llamarle, se muestra en los detalles del asesinato de Kennedy y el secuestro del billonario Howard Hughes. Robert Mayehu y otros hombres como el se infiltraron en la organización de Howard Hughes, con anterioridad a su secuestro en Marzo de 1957. Un ala o una rama de la familia Onassis, (Comúnmente conocida como "La turba" o "La mafia), secuestraron al advenedizo billonario y genio Howard Hughes. Ahora puede usted ver lo que pasa con la competencia de las 13 familias Illuminati. Te unes a ellas o eres destruido. Satán debe mantener a su organización intacta. Por la mejor información desde dentro que he obtenido concerniente a esta actividad de los Illuminati, al parecer dos, que eran de aspecto similar al caso de Howard Hughes se utilizaron. La razón por las cuales dos fueron utilizadas sera explicada. En primer lugar porque "Howard Hughes", (en realidad, L Wayne Rector), que en raras ocasiones se mostró, era una falsificación de los Illuminati, pues lo querian mantener fuera del ojo público como fuera posible, por lo que tiene sentido que haya tenido un doble. La historia natural cuenta que Howard Hughes era muy reclusivo, y que el había contratado al actor Brooks Randall para que fuera su doble, para asi mantener a los reporteros y otros fisgones fuera de su alcance. Cuando Howard Hughes, (L. Wayne Rector), salía, entonces la trampa, (Brooks Randall), se empleaba para mantener a los fotógrafos, servidores de proceso, e investigadores privados fuera del alcance del verdadero "Howard Hughes" (L.Wayne Rector). Fué Robert Mayehu quien contrató a Brooks Randall. Y trabajando con Mayehu y haciendo otras cosas con el, estuvo Eric Bundy, al cual se le asignó la tarea de las supervisiones del dia a dia del prisionero, (el verdadero) Howard Hughes, quien mas o menos murió en 1971 y cuya muerte pública fue en 1975. Para aquellos que quieran un informe del rastreo proveniente de un funcionario, ver el informe del Senado, el reporte No. 94-465, titulado, "Planes de Asesinato, Presunta participación de las Autoridades de Relaciones Exteriores", 11/20/75, p. 74. Donde el rol de Mayehu es discutido relativo a la muerte de Onassis. Uno de los principales hombres de Mayehu era Lou Russell, quien además de trabajar para Mayehu, la CIA y la familia Onassis, era la persona que llevaba de boca en boca las necesidades de seguridad e investigación del Comité Nacional Republicano, (CNR), y Russell estaba con la compañia que proporcionó la seguridad para el complejo Watergate, cuando fue robada. La familia Russell es una de las principales 13 familias. A la familia Russell le llegará por supuesto su turno en esta entrega. Fue Lou Russell quien le ayudó a Nixon lograr que Hiss fuera a la cárcel. ¿Fueron McCarthy y Hiss utilizados?. Parece que si. Jhon Smith arroja ahora la teoria en su libro: Alger Hiss: La Verdadera Historia de que Hiss fué Implicado. Tenemos entonces el circulo completo cerrado. El agente comunista que casi arruinó la carrera de William P. Bundy, ya que Bundy fue amigo de Alger Hiss y Donald Hiss, está exonerado y limpio de toda culpa debido a un libro escrito por un investigador del régimen. MCGEORGE BUNDY. ' Anthony S. Sutton hace un excelente trabajo en su libro "La orden de Skull and Bones" en describir como McGeorge Bundy tuvo siempre un trato preferencial a lo largo de su vida. McGeorge Bundy obtuvo trabajos para los que habia miles de mejores candidatos. McGeorge Bundy asistió a Yale cuando fue iniciado en los Skull and Bones en 1940. McGeorge fue después a Harvard. Después de esto McGeorge se unió a la armada como soldado raso. Muy pocos soldados alcanzan la tasa de promoción que recibió McGeorge. Después de un año de haber permanecido como soldado, McGeorge fue promovido a Capitán. No solo se hizo Capitán, sino que fue colocado en el personal para planificar la logistica y otros detalles para la invasión de Sicilia y la invasión de Normandia. Esto honestamente es fantástico. ¿Cómo puede un novato sin experiencia saber cuantos suministros se necesitan para cierta operación?. Tener en cuenta que una combinación incorrecta de esos cálculos para las batallas puede significar la muerte o la derrota de una unidad. Como Sutton establece en la pág.51. ¿Puede un chico de 23 años, sin experiencia militar alguna emprender una planificación para operaciones anfibias?. La respuesta es obviamente que no, aún si su padre, (de la orden), es el asesor del Secretario de Guerra, (de la orden). Después de la guerra McGeorge continuó con su exitosa carrera cuesta arriba a cargos aún mas altos, aunque no tuviese las credenciales para ello. El se convirtó en el asesor del Secretario de Guerra y co-escribió un libro con Stimson. Después McGeorge sin ninguna experiencia ni credenciales en economia, se vuelve un consultor de la Administración de Cooperación Económica. Después se convierte en analista de politica exterior para el candidato presidencial Thomas Dewey. Los cristianos pueden reconocer por la enseñanza que la biblia nos dá, la capacidad que nos envuelve para ver con precisión. ¡Cuánta soberbia se ha instalado en los hombres como McGeorge que se sienten cómodos para saltar de una posición sin reservas a otra y tomar decisiones de peso! ' HARRY W. BUNDY. ''' Harry W. Bundy fue un masón, satanista, y Jefe adepto de grado 9 de la parte de Colorado de la SRICF. Para dejar en claro al lector lo que significa todo esto, permitanme informarles sobre la estructura que satán ha construido. El satanismo puro en aras de funcionar mejor ha establecido algunas ramas que son secretas, pero si el público escucha sobre estas ramas, tienen que tener un barniz de respetabilidad. El Dr. Wynn Wescott quien es un satanista famoso y es el mago supremo de la S.R.I.A, escribió el raro libro de la Historia de la Sociedad Rosacruciana en Anglia. El libro fue impreso de manera privada por estos rosacrucianos masónicos en Diciembre 30 de 1900. Lo que conlleva este libro raro, es que el lider de la S.R.I.A explica el propósito de la organización de la hermandad. El objetivo de la sociedad ... buscando los secretos de la naturaleza, para facilitar el estudio del sistema de la filosofía fundada en la Cábala y las doctrinas de Hermes Trismegisto ... " Hermes Trimegisto como muchos de uds. ya deben de saber, significa "El tres veces mas grande", y fue el Dios escriba de quien se dice es responsable de ser el autor de todos los escritos mágicos. A Hermes se le atribuye el grueso del mal satánico, brujeria, etc. Rituales que los antiguos egipcios y los satanistas modernos aún practican. Para una excelente exposición de las conexiones entre el libro egipcio de los muertos y los rituales masónicos y el satanismo moderno sugiero leer el libro de David Carrico, "La Conexión Masónica Egipto-Satánica", (obtenida para los seguidores de Jesucristo en 5220 Ashley Dr., Evansville, IN 47711). Como estaba escribiendo, un número de ramas de los Illuminati fueron creadas con el mismo patrón que los Illuminati de Baviera, y ellos se refieren a esta rama a si mismos sólo como Los Illuminati, y con sincera razón, ya que son una parte esencial del satanismo. Una rama ha sido creada en el seno. La masoneria libre se hace llamar Sociedad Rosacruciana. Ellos se llaman a si mismos Rosacrucianos y Cristianos, ¿como pueden conjuntar el satanismo con el nombre de Cristo?, eso está mas allá de mi imaginación. A lo mejor, la conciencia de Cristo que ellos buscan, hacen que se llamen asi mismo Cristianos. Como quiera que se hagan llamar, practican la magia y el satanismo. Un numero de organizaciones "hijas" han surgido a partir de la S.R.I.A. Tal como la Golden Dawn, La Stella Matutina y la Ordo Templo Orientis, (O.T.O). La S.R.I.A. trabajó tambien con la Golden Dawn, la Stella Matutina, y la Sociedad Teosófica. En Inglaterra la Sociedad Rosacruciana es llamada S.R en Anglia, en Escocia es la S.R en Escocia, en Grecia es la S.R en Graecia, en Canadá es la S.R en Canadá, y en los Estados Unidos es llamada la S.R en Civitatibus Foederatis. La membresia es muy exclusiva, y mi entendimiento es que una docena de logias en los Estados Unidos se hacen llamar "colegios" con 40 miembros cada uno, lo que me lleva a suponer que tienen al menos 500 miembros de membresia exclusiva solo en los Estados Unidos. La membresia dentro de la Sociedad Rosacruciana incluyen a satanistas tales com A.L White, Eliphas Levi, y Kenneth McKenzie. Tambien incluyerón al luciferiano Albert Pike. Dentro de una nación, la arena está dividida en provincias, y cada una de ellas cuenta con su "colegio", su palabra lujosa para logia satánica. El 20 de Abril de 1948, Harry W. Bundy se volvió Jefe adepto del Colegio de Colorado. Dos cartas del Jefe Supremo de todos los grupos de la Sociedad Rosacruciana, Win. Wynn Wescott fueron fotocopiadas, por lo que el lector puede leer por si mismo por parte del Mago Supremo de la Sociedad Rosacruciana, que ellos estan conectados con los Illuminati. ¡vealo por si mismo!. Un punto interesante a la luz de lo que he escrito en otros boletines, en "La misa", es que el colegio de 1393 imprimió un libro de su Mago Supremo de grado 9, en la que declara que La Gran Central del Universo Alcyone, está en las Pléyades. "Sombras" de Alice Dailey y C.T Russell, uno de los libros más conocidos de personas que están tratando de exponer el Nuevo Orden Mundial y a la jerarquia satánica. Han dicho, "Sólo falta que los estudiantes sigan todas las lineas de investigación, hasta llegar a el punto de concentración en donde se recogen temas manipulados sistemáticamente por la eventual destrucción de la civilización cristiana, se puede tomar a la B'nai B'rith, la Alianza israelita Universal, la India o el Tíbet, pero en cualquier caso, un estudio profundo y completo de los Rosacruces que abarca un minuto de Rosacruciana en Anglia y sus diversas ramas, será un gran paso tomado en el sentido de descubrir gran parte del caos político y moral de la historia actual de la humanidad " p-150) Es interesante que este experto diga esto. Los hilos se remontan a las 13 familias Illuminati, y a que no lo sabia, mucha de sus gentes son lideres de la S.R.I.A. incluyendo a Harry W. Bundy. La familia Bundy ha sido una familia muy poderosa en la historia de los Estados Unidos, quienes se han logrado mantener fuera de los reflectores. A menudo, los miembros de los Bundy han tenido el poder en virtud de ser los asesores de aquellos quienes se encuentran en posiciones de privilegio. '''P.s El congresista Reese, un verdadero héroe, trató de ir mas allá y exponer las conexiones entre Hiss, la Fundación Carnegie, el Banco Morgan, y el resto de las fundaciones de exención de impuestos. Los Illuminati se movieron poderosamente contra Reese. FAMILIAS EN EL MUNDO QUE ESTAN ALIADAS CON LOS ILLUMINATI. ¿Quienes y que tipo de familias estan aliadas con los 13 principales linajes de los Illuminati? Los Illuminati pretenden capturar el poder oculto de poderosos linajes ocultos alrededor del mundo. Ellos se han casado con indios americanos para ganar el poder espiritual residente en el lider espiritual del grupo de indios. Diversas reservas indias se utilizan para los rituales Illuminati. Ellos han estado haciendo este tipo de cosas por miles de años. Poderosas familias alrededor del mundo participan en distintos niveles con los Illuminati. Unos participan en un nivel de negocios, como varias familias de la mafia alrededor del mundo. Las familias de la mafia pueden no estar suscritas al mundo de lo oculto pero ellos reconocen el poder y los negocios. Algunas familias participan solo en el nivel en el que han sido absorbidos por el sistema mundial y son dependientes por lo que siguen la corriente del sistema. Un ejemplo de esto seria el rey de Nepal, el rey de Nepal gobierna sobre un pobre reinado hindú. El imperio Británico ha hecho un gran trabajo en hacer a Nepal dependientes de ellos. Nepal le ha dado a los ingleses protección. Sus principales familias les han dado a los ingleses educación, y sus tribus lideres de guerreros, los Gurkhas, han servido a los ingleses como mercenarios. Si el rey de Nepal se sublevara contra el imperio Británico, y tomara medidas anti nuevo orden mundial, su trono podría ser tomado mediante una invasión o una revolución. El Nuevo Orden Mundial tiene la capacidad para organizar el Partido del Congreso Indio con el objeto de invadir o crear algún otro factor de desestabilización. El británico M16 y la CIA americana tambien han apostado activos (agentes), en el pais. Sin embargo, la carta triunfal en hundir paises como Nepal es crear un conflicto como el de la guerra fria para después aplicar dialéctos hegelianos. Muchas naciones alrededor del mundo han sido obligadas a adular a los británicos y estadounidenses a causa de la guerra fria. Fabricar guerras en secreto y de manera oculta controlar las relaciones internacionales, son una excelente manera de controlar a pequeñas naciones. El rey de Nepal ha temido por años invasiones tanto de la India como de China. Sin embargo, Suiza se ha dado el lujo de no tomar partido con ninguna de las guerras creadas por los Illuminati, porque los linajes han tenido por muchisimos años un férreo control sobre Suiza. No hay necesidad de que Suiza participe en dialéctos hegelianos. Si hay familias poderosas, pero que no estan dentro de la camarilla de los Illuminati, pueden ser destruidas como Howard Hughes lo fué. Un ejemplo de esto es cómo los Rothschilds destruyeron progresivamente a los Romanovs, (la familia imperial Rusa), pero los Romanovs tambien pertenecian a un linaje ocultista, y por ello los Illuminati tomaron secretamente a niños de la familia imperial para que sirvieran como criadores para que los Illuminati pudieran canalizar la sangre ocultista de los Romanovs entre su linaje. Las familias que controlan Suiza se remontan a Venecia. Algunas de las familias dentro del círculo de los faraones bizantinos han tenido y tienen poderosos y duraderos linajes entre sus filas. Las familias de comerciantes y banqueros pertenecientes a los venecianos y genoveses tambien tienen duraderos y poderosos linajes. Familias de estos grupos han tenido tendencias hacia el satanismo, (gnosticismo) y otros cultos que no son cristianos. En esta categoria podremos mencionar a Darius Socinus de Venecia. Nótese tambien que los Warburgs, quienes han trabajado de cerca con los Rotschilds, son descendientes de Abraham del Banco, un antiguo banquero en Venecia. Los Warburg, a su vez, están relacionados con los Rosenberg de Kiev, Rusia. Algunos de esos antiguos linajes aristocráticos rusos fueron de los primeros en apoyar al partido nazi de Hitler. Los linajes poderosos se diversifican en diferentes apellidos, pero algunos de ellos siguen teniendo bastante visibilidad y pueden ser rastreados en término medio al ir estudiando sus nombres modernos. Por ejemplo, la familia Cabot de Boston, son los descendientes de Sebastian Cabot en Venecia. Sebastian Cabot, (quien fué el padre de Jhon Cabot), era a su vez descendiente de Giovani Caboto de Génova. Giovannia Caboto, era miembro de una poderosa familia de Génova. En los tiempos modernos, los Cabots han estado activos tanto en la politica como en las agencias de inteligencia que trabajan para el Nuevo Orden Mundial. Por ejemplo, Thomas D. Cabot estuvo estabecido en radio Swan, en la isla de Swan y trabajaba para la CIA. Paul Cabot era el director de J.P Morgan y Co. Además de director de otras empresas que se entrelazan con el poder de los Illuminati. Las familias reinantes en el oeste de Europa se remontan a William de Orange. Hay una poderosa conexión árabe relacionada con los Illuminati. Hombres como Sidar Ikbal Ali Shah están muy instruidos acerca de la magia arábiga y prácticas ocultistas. Estas familias no pierden el rastro de sus genealogias, y ciertos miembros ocultistas de estas familias conocen las historias de esas familias. Yo creo que la historia de las principales 13 familias Illuminati, son la llave para comprender la historia. Muchas de las familias que parecen ser "aliadas" de las familias principales, han estado relacionadas en algún punto atrás en la historia. Además, muchas de las familias aliadas son lacayos de alto nivel para las familias con el poder real. Algunas personas han tratado de poner a los Rothschild en esta categoría, pero este pensamiento no tiene sentido. No sólo tengo demasiados testigos que han venido desde el interior de los Illuminati que dicen que los Rothschild son una familia de las que estan en la cima del poder, sino que tambien uno puede apuntar la cantidad de poder y riqueza que los Rothschilds ejercen. El proceso de la historia ha sido para incrementar su control y riqueza. El panorama total no puede ser negado. Los Rothschilds no son lacayos de otra familia con más poder. Yo creo que un investigador serio se haria a si mismo un favor al rastrear los lazos que una familia tiene con un linaje de los 13 principales y cómo esa familia interactua con las principales. Este es el principio detrás del porqué los libros de historia hablan tanto de la realeza. Todo lo que hago es animar a que la gente investigue la realeza de Satanás a fin de comprender cómo funciona el reino del mismo y cómo funciona su poder en la escena detrás de cámaras. En mi libro, "Ser prudentes como las Serpientes", doy un muy buen ejemplo de cómo el reino de Satán trabaja detrás de escenas. Los Illuminati controlan a la Watchtower Society. La cabeza nominal de la sociedad de la Watchtower ha sido por muchos años el presidente Fred Franz. Sin embargo, Fred Franz ya ha envejecido considerablemente, ha quedado ciego y esta postrado en cama. Natheer Salih, quien supuestamente era el guardaespaldas y ayudante de Fred Franz, era el encargado de recibir cualquier comunicación relativa a la sociedad de la Watchtower, mediante preguntarle a Franz lo que opinaba y después venía con una respuesta. Aparentemente Salih provenia de un linaje judio iraqui. El usa grandes anillos y tiene gustos muy caros. Salih era el canal en el que los Illuminati pasaban sus decisiones a la sociedad de la Watchtower dentro del cuerpo gobernante y su staff. . Categoría:"Linajes De Los Illuminati": El Linaje Onassis Categoría:ONASSIS Categoría:BUNDY ASTOR Categoría:Illuminati Categoría:MASON Categoría:reynolds Categoría:freeman Categoría:li Categoría:krupp Categoría:disney Categoría:mcdonald